


Make Me

by GhostFan77



Series: Close Encounters of the Ghoulish Kind [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Martin comes home from tour, and quickly gets on Kenzie's last nerve.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthneDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthneDragon/gifts).



The words hung in the air, and he glared at me. “Did you really just tell me to ‘shut up’, McKenzie?” 

I wasn’t about to back down. We hadn’t seen each other in over two weeks, and all I wanted was to feel his spectacular cock deep inside of me. However, his bitching had started the moment I picked him up at the airport, and me catching him off-guard by telling him to ‘shut up’ was thus far the only thing to make him stop. “Yes, Martin. Shut the fuck up. I already told you: you need to talk to your brother about it. There’s nothing I can do about it,” I responded in a sharp tone. 

He’d been on the other side of the pond as his band did a small tour around Europe over the past couple of weeks, and his brother, the Hot Drummer Boy, had done something to royally piss off my Ghoul. I’d given him my two cents on the subject, telling him that he needed to talk to his brother. It was still at a time where he could call him now, if he wanted, even with the time difference. Instead, he chose to keep going on and on ad nauseam, and I was now fully annoyed. 

I had done my best to distract him, making it _crystal clear_ how bad I wanted him, and telling him exactly what I wanted to do with him. I had managed to get his shirt off and his pants down around his knees, but that was it. His rant had even continued while I had his member in my mouth. And that was when I reached my breaking point, extracting him from my mouth and leaning back on my heels to tell him to 'shut up'. 

With how I ached for him, he deserved it. 

I now stood before him, dressed in only my bra and panties with my hands on my hips as I returned his glare. Despite my annoyance, I still ached for the man, and my nether regions were a wet mess. 

Martin narrowed his eyes at me. “You seriously told me to shut up, McKenzie?” 

_Two can play this game, Omega_ , I thought as I narrowed my own eyes. “Yes, Martin. Shut. Up. Or in case you’re struggling with English after being with your fellow Swedes for the past few weeks, _håll käften_.”

The expression on his face changed instantly. Gone was the angry glare, replaced by a look of utter amusement. His eyebrows crept up his forehead as his blue orbs twinkled, and the corners of his mouth rose slightly into a mischievous smirk. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw his cock twitch as it slowly hardened in a way it hadn’t when I had tried in vain to coax it to life before. 

This was turning him on. 

His eyes moved up and down my body as his hand crept towards his dick. He wrapped his hand around the base, and at an agonizingly slow pace, he stroked up and down his length. My panties could no longer contain the wetness within; a drip of my arousal gradually made its way down my thigh, the inside of my knee, my calf, and my Ghoul’s eyes darkened at the sight. ”Make me,” he taunted in a low voice.

There was only one thing I could think to do. I hooked my thumbs in my panties and shimmied out of them, sling-shotting the black satin fabric at the handsome guitarist sitting on the floor in front of me. He reached up and caught them just before they hit him in the face, bringing them to his nose, inhaling deeply, taking in my scent. A moan of satisfaction escapes his lips as his eyes close. When they opened again, I was standing to his right side, next to his thighs. I raised my left leg, bringing my toes to his chest and gently pushing him backwards. I brought my leg back to the other as he continued the descent to the floor on his own. He brought his hand to his cock again, his chest rising and falling in anticipation of what was to come. 

”No touching, Martin,” I chided him. His hand retreated, resting on the floor by his side. I walked along his body, looking down at his solid form, wanting so badly to straddle him and ride his erection to my heart’s content, but quite simply: he did not deserve it right now. By punishing him, I was also punishing myself, but I would not be fully denied. I stopped next to his head and peered down at him. I carefully moved my left foot to his other side, slowly made my descent to my knees, and then sunk down until his ready and willing tongue made contact with my slit. His hands wrapped behind me, settling on my ass cheeks, squeezing my flesh as his tongue slid between my lips to taste me. I felt a rumble in his upper chest as he experienced the sopping mess he was responsible for. 

I closed my eyes and let my head loll back as his tongue moved along my pussy from my opening to my clit and back, over and over again, until his focus shifted to my clit and my clit alone. He swirled his tongue around it repeatedly, causing me to cry out his name. He nibbled it with his lips, then closed his lips around it and sucked, still teasing it with his tongue. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair before gently grabbing a handful; I let go once he gave my clit a reprieve. 

His tongue slowly glided to my entrance, and then stiffened before plunging inside of me. I couldn’t help but moan as I rose and fell in short and rapid motions, fucking myself on his tongue. His hands slid up my body, landing on my breasts. He cupped them in his large ringed hands, tweaking my nipples between his fingers; I could feel the cold metal of his rings against my hot and sensitive skin, and it sent a small shockwave through me. His hands continued to squeeze my flesh while I rode his tongue, my juices making a mess out of his face. 

My cunt throbbed for him, and I could feel an orgasm building from within. I felt one of his hands slide down my ribs and abdomen, his thumb then making its way to the small bundle of nerves known as my clit. Jolts of electricity coursed through my body as he applied pressure and rubbed, and I cried out a mixture of his name, obscenities, and I don’t even want to know what else as I came hard. 

The Ghoul under me let me ride out my orgasm, then come down from my high. I let out a deep sigh of relief as I extracted myself from his face, flopping next to him on the floor. As I closed my eyes, I saw him lift his head, confused. ”Kenzie, what about me, love...?” 

I smirked to myself, thinking that maybe I would help him out after a quick nap. _Maybe_.


End file.
